


The Cage

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Series: Angelus's Cage [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cage and some chains bring out different sides of Willow and Wesley</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cage

"That's where you had him?"

"That's where. He told us how to build it so it would hold Angelus."

Willow walked over to the empty cell. Angel had come back so now it wasn't needed. She wasn't even really sure why she had asked Wesley to show it to her.

Wesley watched her. He had to admit, the cell did seem to hold a certain fascination for him as well. He thought about how long it had taken to get everything just so. "And where had he found those chains?" Wesley winced as Willow turned to look at him. He hadn't realized he had spoken aloud.

Her attention now drawn to them, Willow walked into the cage, a small shiver running thru her. Her hand went out then drew back before she finally touched one of the chains. "They're cold."

Wesley followed her inside. "Angel got them. He said he knew they would be strong enough to hold Angelus, no matter what. Took Gunn and I some time to anchor them into the wall." He reached out to pull on the chain to show how secure it was.

Willow's eyes darkened, then suddenly she locked the manacle around his wrist.

"Willow?! What are you doing? I don't have the key on me." Wesley stared at her as he tried to pull his hand out, convinced she had gone mad.

"Did you grow up in a small town, Wesley? You know what it's like to have everyone expect you to always behave in a certain way. And if you change the slightest bit, they wonder what's wrong with you?"

Wesley's attention was caught by the tone of her voice as well as by the words. He nodded.

"Xander was going to drive cross-country one summer. He didn't make it far. But you could say he had a bit of an adventure. One he could never have in Sunnydale." Willow lightly took Wesley's other wrist, half-smiling as he offered no resistance. "He was a stripper in some club. He pretends to be embarrassed by it, but I know he liked having all that attention paid to him. Don't get much of that in Sunnydale, even if you are one of the Slayer's sidekicks."

Wesley watched as she locked his other wrist. He still didn't know why he was letting her. But the thought to protest had fled after she started to speak.

"I always wanted to have an adventure. One that didn't involved demons or the world ending. But I never left Sunnydale. And when I did, well, still not the kind of trip I wanted to take." Willow bit her bottom lip. She couldn't believe she was doing this. It was crazy. Kennedy was waiting for her back home. But... "Just a little adventure. You know the old story, small-town girl comes to the big city, does something out of character and goes home, her friends none the wiser."

"Just having some fun." Wesley's voice was lower. "A secret just for you. Something to take out and look at." He could understand that, couldn't he? Wasn't that close to what he had with Lilah? Now she was gone and Fred was out of his reach.

"Something to have."

"Yeah, something to have." Willow hesitated, then started unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed it open, a little annoyed that she hadn't thought to do that before she chained him up. She shrugged. Just have to make do.

Wesley kept his eyes on Willow's face. Had he known her better, he would have recognized her 'resolve face'. But he sensed that she knew what she wanted to do.

Willow ran her hands over Wesley's chest and stomach. She thought about when he had arrived in Sunnydale. "I think I like this version of you better. Much better." Her nails lightly dug into his skin.

Wesley flinched just the smallest bit, swallowing a moan. His whole body seemed focused on her touch. "You can... you can be rougher if you want."

Willow smiled up at him. "Can I?" Her voice had lowered now as well. "How much? What do you like, Wesley? Maybe this?" She pinched both nipples hard.

"God, Willow!" His body arched into her hands. The chains rattled as he tried to touch her.

A giggle came from her. "You like that? Can I be a little more rougher? Do this?" Her nails screamed down his chest, blood welling up.

"FUCK!!!" Wesley could feel himself get instantly hard. And even harder as Willow licked his blood, both from his chest and her nails.

Another giggle. "I thought you would never ask." Willow bent down, taking his shoes off and running her hands up his legs as she stood to undo his belt. Her eyes widened as she pushed his jeans and underwear down. His... he was bigger than she had thought.

"What?" Wesley asked almost in a daze. Part of him realized he was half naked, the other still caught up with the smell of his own blood.

Willow stood back for a moment, wondering how this was going to work. With a smile, she slowly undressed, making sure Wesley was watching her. She ran her hands along her body, then put them between her legs, her eyes half closing as she played with herself.

Wesley didn't tried to hide his groan this time. The chains rattled louder, the manacles digging into his wrists as he pulled against them. His arms were straight out behind him as he tried to get closer to Willow. He could smell her. And his cock was growing more painful by the second.

Willow threw her head back, losing herself in the show she was putting on for Wesley. Her legs wanted to buckle, but she made her knees lock. She was going to do this how she wanted. Willow felt herself growing dangerously close to coming.

She pulled her hands away, catching her breath. Her smile back, she held them out for Wesley to lick clean.

Wesley sucked on each finger in turn, his eyes still on Willow's face as he did. When had she grown from that shy young girl to the woman in front of him? He kissed her palms when he was done.

Willow suddenly stepped forward, her hand pulling Wesley down to her as she kissed him. Her tongue pushed into his mouth, tasting herself. Her other hand slid down to his cock, just barely stroking it. She pulled away, shoving him back against the wall.

Wesley's groan was even louder now. He moved to get closer to her, only to have her push him against the wall again, her body pressing hard against his as she kissed him again. Her body rubbed against his, the precum from his cock leaving trails on her stomach.

Willow slid down, teasing him with her mouth. When she reached his cock she blew on it, smiling as it jumped. She slowly took his cock into her mouth, her hand reaching out to hold his balls.

Wesley closed his eyes and slumped against the wall. The sight of Willow down in front of him was too much. He was finding it harder to keep control. A strangled cry caught in his throat as her teeth scraped at his erection as she stood.

Willow kissed the head of his cock in apology. She hadn't meant to hurt him like that. Now, the next part was going to be a little tricky. Reaching up as far as she could, she grabbed onto the chains and pulled herself up, using Wesley's body to climb up. Her legs braced against the wall, Willow made sure he could see her face as she lowered herself on to him, shuddering as she was stretched, nearly impaled by him. She bit her lip, not feeling the blood run down.

Wesley's eyes had opened when he felt her moving against him, then widened as he saw what she intended. The expressions flying across her face... Oh, God she was so tight. Her heat seemed to travel thru out his entire body. He caught her mouth, licking at the blood. Once again he pulled at the chains, needing to hold her. But they held, despite his best efforts.

"Strong enough to hold Angelus, remember?" Willow breathed harshly. He was all the way in her now. She was surprised she had been able to take all of him in. Wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, Willow began to ride him hard. Her muscles tightened around his cock. A small part of her watched in alarm. This wasn't like her. And she wasn't using protection...

Willow snarled at the voice, forcing it to the back of her mind. Her legs were being rubbed raw from the wall behind Wesley. But she didn't feel it. Her pace quickened, the desire to make this last was overridden by the need to cum. And to feel Wesley shoot inside her. Willow's hands moved to his shoulders, letting her lean further back and Wesley's cock hit deep inside her.

When Wesley heard Willow, that was it. He began to slam into her as much as he could. He was just able to take her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it before biting down.

Willow screamed at the pain, a charge shooting thru her body. So close... She pulled herself up, clinging tighter to Wesley. "Come inside me, Wesley." She whispered, licking at his ear. "NOW" She turned her head, biting into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

It was Wesley's turn to scream from the pain/pleasure, made all the more intense as his orgasm hit him. He shot into

Willow for what seemed an eternity. "WILLOW!!!" A hard shudder rocked his body as his cock was squeezed by her release. His legs finally gave out and he slid down the wall, his arms hanging from the chains.

Willow's head was thrown back, her eyes rolling back as she tried to scream again, but her orgasm was too intense to let her. Her body twitched as she collapsed against Wesley. After a while, she realized their position and saw the strain in his face.

Willow forced herself to let go of him and carefully pulled away. She lay on the floor for a while, then crawled to her clothes, pulling out the key to the manacles. Trying to get herself under control, she unlocked Wesley, half catching him as he fell to the floor.

They laid like that for some time, both to recover and to prolong the moment. Too soon, they got up and helped each other dress. Willow checked the marks left by her nails and teeth. They weren't that bad; the bleeding had pretty much stopped. He would be able to tend to them without any of the others knowing.

Wesley held Willow to him, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Thank you."

"Alyson. Alexis. You guys still here?"

A wall moved away and David walked onto the basement set. They were standing outside the cage, couple feet apart.

"Hey, what are you two still doing here? Been looking all over for you. Thought we were all going out tonight."

"We still are. Just showing Alyson 'Angelus' cage'. Since all her scenes were in the 'Lobby' or 'Cordy's room', thought I'd show her the other parts of the set."

"Yeah. Sorry we made you have to search for us, David. Thought we had a little longer til it was time to go."

"Well, really you do. But you know Joss. Has to make sure everyone is ready before they need to be. I'll go tell him you'll be along in a second." David put his glasses on, then stared for a moment at the two of them. A smile played around his lips as he walked to one wall of the set, pulling out a sharpie from behind one of the boxes. "Over there, between the wall and the cage. Don't worry, it doesn't read on camera. We checked it first. See ya in a bit." He waved back over his shoulder as he left.

"Do you know what he's talking about, Alexis?"

"I don't have the faintest idea. But you know how David is. Let's go see." The two of them walked over to where he had pointed. They looked at the wall, then at each other. Their mouths hung open for a moment before they fell into each other's arms laughing.

"But, she said-"

"And he told me-"

It was sometime before they got themselves under control. A minute later, Alyson put the sharpie back in its hiding place and the two left, the same small smile on both their faces.

On the wall, near the bottom, was a list. Added to it was a new entry.

'Angelus' & Jaime

'Xander' & Tressa

'Lilah' & Nick

'Buffy' & Freddie

'Fred' & James

'Willow' & 'Wesley'


End file.
